


| OMORI AFTERSTORY |

by whyaretheusernamestaken



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, OMORI Spoilers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyaretheusernamestaken/pseuds/whyaretheusernamestaken
Summary: (SPOILERS FOR OMORI)~~~~~~After years of running away and hiding from the truth, Sunny finally decides to face the truth and confess to what really happened to Mari on that fateful evening of the recital.~~This is a fanfiction of my interpretation for the character's reactions to the truth in OMORI. This story contains massive spoilers to the main story of OMORI, and it is highly advised that you play the game first before reading this story. This story contains descriptions of suicide, mental health, and murder, and as such viewer discretion is advised.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	| OMORI AFTERSTORY |

"I have to tell you guys something."

Everyone peered at me curiously from Basil's bedside. Their expressions were timelessly curious, with a hint of anxiety that sparkled faintly in their troubled eyes. I faltered slightly, afraid of their innocent curiosity, but knew that I must carry on - for I had already taken the first steps past the point of no return. If I were to turn back now, I would admit to a life of hiding away, something that I no longer wanted to do, and I refuse to do that any more. They deserve to know. They reserve that right, at the very least.

"What is it?" Aubrey prompted me, daring to brave this. An immense ache filled my heart as I looked at her face, her teal contacts failing to conceal the anxiety that flickered in her dark chocolate eyes. I don't remember seeing her look so vulnerable before in all the years I've known her. It hurt. I clenched my fists, composing myself once again.

"I... she..." I couldn't find the words. I cursed myself for being so weak at a time like this. It wasn't right. For four years I had envisioned this moment - awake and asleep, willingly and unwillingly - I thought I'd at least have had the time to prepare. But of course, the cycle, my dreams, my guilt, my unwillingness to face what I had done up until now - it had chained me, forced me to repress everything including who I was.

"It's okay, Sunny... take your time..." Hero spoke almost too quietly for me to hear. His eyes expressed wisdom, and he looked far beyond his years, either through the blinding light that streamed through the windows of the room, or through everything he had been through up until this point. I remembered what Kel told me at the graveyard the other day. All the sleep he had lost, all the tears he had cried... after all these years, he needed to know that it wasn't his fault. It never was.

"Mari..." I managed to choke out her name, much to my surprise. I hadn't said her name since the accident - in fact, I hadn't spoken at all, but the fact that I said her name gave me the smallest scrap of courage to carry on. I was almost there...

Suddenly, my feelings began to fail me. As my composure began to fail, tears formed and began to fall solemnly down my cheeks. I guess I wasn't quite ready to say her name yet.

They all rushed over to me with a sense of urgency. I knew they weren't used to seeing me so distressed. They wrapped their arms around me and I heard Aubrey sniffing, crying just like she used to when we were kids, although this time it was more tragic than a grazed knee. She let one arm fall and grasped my hand tightly, squeezing it, maybe in encouragement, or maybe in reassurance. Kel rested his chin on mine and as he let go, began to smile solemnly, an expression that didn't suit him in the slightest. For once, it felt like he really understood me, and was available to listen. I hated myself for thinking that immediately afterwards.

As I stared at Basil's bed from over Aubrey's shoulder, I saw him sleeping soundly. I smiled, despite myself. He looked so peaceful, and left a bittersweet pit in my stomach as I realised he likely hadn't slept that soundly for many years. His sound sleeping was what finally encouraged me to say it. I didn't care, so long as we could sleep soundly again.

"I.... Mari... she... she didn't kill herself. It... it was us. All us. It was all our fault."

The three of them froze and looked me in the eyes. For a moment, I thought they finally understood.

"What do you mean, Sunny? Mari's death wasn't your fault... I understand how you feel but... you don't have to blame yourself." Kel spoke suddenly with words wiser than I had anticipated, and the others seemed surprised as well. Kel was normally the happy-go-lucky one that had no comprehension of emotional topics like this. Perhaps we had all misjudged him...

Regardless, I was determined to compose myself. I looked at Basil again, his peaceful expression giving me hope once again.

"Kel... you don't understand." I shook my head as tears began to form again.

"What isn't there to understand?" Kel laughed with a nervous tone, and ruffled my hair. "What happened with Mari... was really not your fault! No matter what you might think!"

"I understand what you're going through." Hero added. "When I found out that Mari... hung herself... I couldn't process it at all. All I did was hide in my bedroom and I wouldn't talk to anyone about it. Kel and I even had a fight over it... but it's okay. In the end, it's hard to tell what a person is really thinking. That's why I promise I won't abandon you guys again. You all deserve at least one person to talk to."

I knew they wouldn't understand. I appreciated what they were saying, but the fact that they couldn't seem to realise was just reminding me of Basil's denial all over again. I had to tell them. It really was my fault.

"But... you're wrong. Mari didn't hang herself. In fact, she didn't kill herself at all... it was never a suicide in the first place. On the day of the recital... I... I pushed her..." I shook as I said it. "Basil was there... and he hung Mari... t-to protect me... he said it was so I wouldn't get in trouble... but... if I hadn't have pushed her... I wouldn't have traumatized Basil! Everything would be okay, and Mari would still be here...."

As the words slipped out I finally broke down. My knees buckled and I let out a pained noise, something like a muted scream, as I fell to my hands and knees and cried at the crowd of feet that surrounded me.

For a while, there was silence. No one said a word, and all I could hear was the distant lullaby of doves and the intelligible blending of voices from outside Basil's room as patients and nurses alike shuffled around, oblivious to our predicament.

I can't remember how long I stayed on the floor like that, weeping uncontrollably. It felt nice, in a strange sort of way, to release all the guilt and sadness I had been feeling after repressing it for so many years. There was no guarantee that my apology would be accepted - in fact, it was more likely it would be rejected - but the fact that I had told them the truth made things feel like they could finally be put to rest.

After an indeterminable amount of time, I felt a hand softly stroke my hair. I looked up and recognized Kel, although he looked blurrier because of the tears that obscured my vision. The expression on his face was one I had never seen on Kel before - a somber smile replaced his usual carefree one, and his eyes were filled with melancholic friendliness.

At that point, I knew that they would likely never trust me again. It was justified. I had hidden the truth from them for four years. But at least I had told them. Because they were my best friends, and deserved to know what really happened to Mari.

Aubrey soon left after, mumbling something along the lines of needing to go to the bathroom, and we heard her loud puking from across the hallway. I felt a little guilty, but it was nothing close to the guilt I had felt prior. As horrible as it sounds, I would have rather made Aubrey throw up her guts than try and pretend everything was fine for any longer.

Hero followed after her without a word, but I could still his comforting words to Aubrey as she cried. I stayed silent, knowing that saying anything else wouldn't help anyone.

"You know, Sunny..." Kel faltered, his voice betraying his smile, "I'm really glad I met you both. You taught me many things about myself, and treated me with more kindness than I've ever gotten from anyone, besides Hero of course. I have you to thank for that. And... I think I understand why you hid that. You.. just wanted to protect us I guess. I... I don't really know what this means for our future as friends, but... I'll still have your back, okay, Sunny? It's the least I can do, because I know that you need it. And I know Aubrey and Hero will say the same, even if you don't think they will."

I didn't know what to say. Once again, Kel had surprised me with an unexpected gem of wisdom. And, little did I know, his response was better than I expected. I had known our friendship might not ever be the same again, but the fact that he still wanted to be there for me and assured me that he'd still be there for me was something I had never expected from anyone. I had not gone into Basil's room with the expectation of forgiveness. I only wanted to tell them the truth, and I suppose forgiveness would have been a bonus.

"Anyway..." Kel scratched the back of his neck, as I saw a remnants of his usual self beyond his melancholic gaze. "I'm gonna go check up on Hero and Aubrey, to see how they're taking this. Besides, you look like you want some alone time anyway." With that, Kel casually strolled out of the room, as if I hadn't just told him that I essentially murdered his best friend. Maybe he was just pretending to be fine for my sake. I don't know. Kel's mind was too hard to read.

Suddenly, my train of thought was interrupted by a small rustling of bedsheets. Upon hearing this, I hesitantly stood - I didn't want Basil to see me like this, because I knew it would only make him feel worse. I walked over to his bed and stood as Basil opened his eyes. Upon seeing me, he lowered his gaze, looking as though he were on the verge of tears. He must have felt so much guilt - not only had he aided in staging Mari's suicide, but he had nearly killed me as well.

I still found myself struggling for words after I had told the others the truth, and seeing Basil's pained expression had made it even harder - so I did what I thought might be best.

Through newly-formed tears, I smiled gently at him, reassuring him through my relieved expression that everything was going to be okay now because my guilt was no longer haunting me anymore. Basil must have understood, because when I looked back at him I saw a small, relieved smile creep across his face.

Although we were both battered and bruised, with many physical and emotional scars to speak for our sins, we had both confessed, Basil in his own little way through his relief, and the guilt that had consumed us for four years would only begin to fade with time.

In a way, I felt sad, because I was soon moving away, and, if I wanted, would never have to see any of them again, whereas Basil still had to see them at school and around town. I think Basil had forgiven me though, because through our shared smiles I recognized that he had forgiven me for abandoning him for so long. I felt the happiest in years at my decision to face and confess the truth, because for years I had been convinced that I would never be able to confess because of my tendency to run away and hide, but now both Basil and I knew that every day would get better from here now that we had finally told the truth.


End file.
